Surfin’ Bird
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1963 |difficulty = |effort = |nosm = 1 (JD) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Original) |pictos = 39 (Original) |nowc = SurfinBird |dura = 2:02 |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) }} "Surfin’ Bird" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man wearing a black and white hat, a pair of black-framed glasses, a tuxedo with a tie, black pants, and black shoes. Remake In the remake, his skin and outfit are more realistic, and he is given a faded pink outline. The black areas are a bit darker. Background Original The background is a yellow-greenish wall with a black, thin formal border that is curved on the corners and has a small decoration consisting of swirls and concentric circles on the top. The corners of the screen fade to black, three faint spotlights shine behind the dancer, some very small particles shine and a dark green rectangle is placed at the bottom of the wall. The floor is mostly black and reflects the wall. Remake In the remake, the background is more greenish at the top and more yellowish at the bottom, the border is bigger and fainter, the shading on the corners of the screen is less heavy and the floor is also lighter. The spotlights are replaced by faint rectangles and lines. As soon as the first chorus starts, some black dots with black sharp lines fly quickly to the right. The dots also get larger when "bird" is sung, and shrink when there are no lyrics. During the surfing part, the dots move to the top of the screen; after that, they move to the left. The background is initially black, and then it fades in slowly; at the end, it fades back to black. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move: Bend over and then swing both of your hands up and down. surfinbird sm 1.png|Shake Move Surfinbird sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Trivia *'' '' is one of 3 coaches that has only one base color (black), along with Girls Just Want to Have Fun (pink), and Womanizer (blue). **However, the remake gives the coach a pink outline, thus giving him three colors instead of two. *The Beta version was going to have a different background. It was a pixelated black wide ongoing road; it was changed for unknown reasons. *The Shake Move for lasts for the second longest period of time as compared to every other Shake Move, being beaten by Jin Go Lo Ba. *The dancer has the darkest color scheme compared to all the other dancers in that have neon clothing. *As with the other remakes from , the remade coach has a heavy flickering effect. *Although the pink and purple colors appear in the remade menu icon, they are not present in the actual gameplay. *This is one of the six dancers from the first which have never been used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups. The others are Bebe, Lump, Womanizer, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and Groove Is In The Heart. *At 2:02, is the shortest song in . *Because of it being the first in the menu to have Shake Moves, it is the first song in the series to have Shake Moves. *An unused version of the menu square, which replaces the actual background with a purple horizontal gradient, can be found in the files. Gallery Game Files surfinbird jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Surfingbird jdu cover generic.png|'' '' (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Surfinbird_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Behind the Scenes surfinbird bts.jpg|Behind the scenes with Womanizer Beta Elements Surfinbird promo gameplay.jpg|Beta background Surfingbird jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon Others surfinbird background.jpg|Background surfin_bird_sticker.png|Sticker from Videos Official Music Video The Trashmen - Surfin Bird - Bird is the Word 1963 (RE-MASTERED) (ALT End Video) (OFFICIAL VIDEO) Teaser Surfin’ Bird - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance Extractions Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance (Extraction) Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Surfin' Bird de:Surfin' Bird es:Surfin' Bird pl:Surfin' Bird Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs